dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 22
Fatty Lizard (トカゲ増量中！, Tokage zōryō-chū!) is the 22nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Ebisu, Fujita and zombie Matsumura are back in En's Mansion but something is odd, nobody was guarding the door and found a corpse of one of En's goons smashed in a window, until a heavy wounded goon appears trying to walk to them but die thanks to the loss of blood, Ebisu starts with headaches but Fujita dismiss this considering its because of the energy drink she drank in Hole. Meanwhile Shin and En cornered Noi in the kitchen, now a mutated humanoid reptile barely holding her sanity, En tells the cleaner to stop her, kill her if necessary (Kikurage would revive her later), he doesn't feel like he have a chance againts the creature. Noi savagely attacks him and its about to finish him, but Shin staves her throat with his hands, leaving her unconscious, but not before the remaining motion in her arms shreds his torso and his guts are spilled all over the floor. Still with his organs dangling outside he carries Nois body to the elevator where En tells him about how magic can be dispelled with magic, introducing Chota, (an effeminate but muscular magic user with a black bird mask) that En has locked in the depths of the mansion in a luxury and ornamented room with a huge bird cage in the center, the man runs to hug him, telling how rude is leaving his precious partner alone for so long, he apologized for this (Shin ask if that's true, En tells him that he is crazy and is the only one who believes that). After preparing some tea, they tell Chota about Noi and how he could break the mutagenic magic on her. They lay her body in the floor and Shin tells him to hurry up because the hole in her neck is closing and she will awake soon, after some preparations Chota ask for a sample of the person that Noi care the most, En tells that is either him of Shin but thanks to his guts already out Shin takes the sample and the bird magic user creates a magic figurine to put in Nois mouth, Chota ask Shin to think in the most precious memory he had with her while touching her chest, chota releases his magic in form of smoke birds and Noi gets back to normal (Shin is really embarrassed for touch her breasts and tells her to use his jacked). En is totified that Ebisu is back and they leave, Chota begs him to stay and try his plant licor (this piss En even more). Back in the Mansion's upper floor Ebisu is starting to feel even worse and zombie Matsumura goes berserk (Kasukabe has to recharge him every half hour to stop this) he grabs Fujita and smash him in the roof, leaving him in a chasm of his own blood, when he goes after Ebisu, the little sorcerer morphs into a giant raptor monster with a skull head and torn the zombie apart, squashing his head too, rendering Matsumura impossible to resurrect to Fujitas dismay. She goes back to normal telling the wounded Fujita "I remember", meanwhile Chota tells En to notice his new tattoo, a heart with En's name on it, he is speechless of how awkward it is. Category:Chapters